The Blind Protector
by midnightfire98
Summary: Aelita was not the only one Franz Hopper materialized onto Lyoko. Who is this young, blind boy? What does he have to do with Aelita's past? Why am I asking you these questions I should know the answers to? Come along and find out. This is a UxY and JxA and OxS (However minor the last one may be)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Franz Hopper sat in a chair in front of a massive computer typing furiously with a look of intense concentration on his face. X.A.N.A, a computer program he had created to fix his terrible mistake, was getting out of control. His use of the return to the past feature had the unexpected side effect of increasing the supercomputers power, and as a result, XANA's power as well. So much power had made him autonomous and not benevolent. Violent and cruel XANA was quickly becoming a serious threat to the real worlds safety.

His solution was to create an anti XANA. A program so immensely powerful that it would make XANA seem insignificant. He knew that he would have to finish soon as he could not use the return to the past to avoid the government anymore for fear of making XANA even more powerful if he did. They were closing in on him and his precious daughter Aelita and he knew it. The program though was still missing one vital hing that would make it a perfect anti XANA program. A human element.

Two years ago he had adopted a young boy from an orphanage for this very purpose. A boy the same age as Aelita, he would be the perfect companion for her on Lyoko. The program he was writing would enhance every aspect of the boy. Mind, body, everything. He would be linked to Lyoko in an integral way. He could only hope that it would work. He pressed the last few keys and launched a test sequence, It worked! He quickly spun around in his chair and rose up to his feet. He walked over to the elevator and rose to the factory level and began to walk home.

When he arrived he was attacked by a small, pink haired blur. He laughed as Aelita looked up at him and smiled, happy to see her father again. He heard someone else join in on his laughter and looked up to see Arron standing by the door, leaning against the door frame. His long brown hair hanging down into his green eyes. Franz smiled down at Aelita and told her to go up to her room and play. He motioned for Arron to follow him into the living room. He sat down in an armchair while Arron stood across from him. In a small voice, almost so that Franz couldn't hear him Arron asked "You finished it didn't you?"

Franz nodded his head slowly. "Yes. It was the last thing I needed before we can virtualize onto Lyoko. We will leave tomorrow." Arron looked down, a little sad. He didn't want to leave reality for Lyoko but he knew he would if Aelita did.

Almost as though she could hear him thinking about her Aelita appeared in the doorway looking frightened. "Daddy! There are some men in black suits outside! I'm scared daddy." Franz looked shocked at her then nodded and stood up from where he sat.

"Arron take Aelita to the factory and take her to the scanner room. I will be there soon." With that he pushed Arron and Aelita out of the room and towards the backyard where a secret passageway to the factory waited. He looked up as the front door shuddered when the men in black attempted to break it down. Once Aelita and Arron were out of the house Franz quickly grabbed a box he had hidden in his room that was full of began to hide them in key locations around the house so that if somehow Aelita ever came back she would be able to understand what happened to him. As he put the last one in its hiding space he heard the front door break off its hinges. He ran outside and ran down the same passage he had sent Aelita and Arron down only moments ago.

When he got to the factory Aelita and Arron were already in the scanner room and he ran to the supercomputer. He activated the delayed virtualization program and hurried down the service ladder to the scanner room and got in a scanner. When Arron saw him do this he and Aelita both got in the other two scanners. As the countdown came close to a finish he spoke "Aelita my dear, Arron my boy, I will see you in a second." The both nodded and Aelita responded "I will see you soon daddy!"

The scanner doors then slid shut with a hiss. And with a flash of light and a rush of air Franz looked upon his children for what would be the last time for over ten years.

* * *

Chapter 1

Aelita lay in her bed at Kadic academy tossing and turning as she was assaulted by a dream. This one, unlike so many others that had haunted her recently, was not filled with horror. She was on Lyoko in one of the towers but she was not alone. Sitting next to her was a boy the same age as she was. He was dressed in a black robe similar to the ones that Tibetan monks wore. There was a white x across his chest. He had dark brown hair that hung down in his face. The most striking feature though was the piece of cloth that covered his eyes. White with binary code flitting across it in blue he looked very intimidating. In his hands he held an intricately carved black wooden staff. He and Aelita were talking together but about what she was not sure, the words did not seem to make sense to her. The boy was looking down at the floor of the tower when he suddenly jerked his head up and turned towards her.

Aelita gasped and shot up in bed, breathing hard. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't slow her breathing at all. Sh slowly got up and walked out of her dorm. She snuck down to the boys dorms and walked along the halls until she found Jeremy's. She saw the faint light of a computer coming from the crack under the door and knew that he was still awake. She pushed open the door and laughed when she saw Jeremy rushing to try to get in bed probably thinking it was Jim. When he saw her face though he stopped and held out his arms. Aelita shut th door and ran over to him. They sat like that for a minute Jeremy just holding her, not saying anything. This happened every time she had a nightmare.

Finally he spoke up "So what was it this time?" She looked at him and saw in his face that if she did not want to talk about it that he would not press her but she did.

"Nothing bad this time." seeing his disbelieving face she quickly continued "I am not kidding I was on Lyoko in a tower but I wasn't alone. There was a boy sitting there with me. I have no idea who he is bt I felt like I was safe near him. Like that no matter what I could always trust him."

Jeremy looked at her and nodded. She loved that about him. No matter what she said he would just nod and accept it. He never mocked her or laughed at what she dreamt about. "Would you like to stay in my room for the night Aelita? Just in case you get another dream?" He turned away from her slightly so she wouldn't see the blush blossoming onto his face.

Aelita nodded gratefully. "Thank you so much Jeremy." Jeremy walked over to his dresser and pulled out an extra blanket and lay it on the floor and then lay down on the blanket and closed his eyes.

For a moment Aelita stared at him confused then spoke up "Um... Jeremy? Is there a reason you are not going to use your bed?"

Jeremy looked up and blushed "Well... you see... Um... I thought that you would want to sleep there."

Aelita nodded "That's sweet Jeremy but can you not sleep here with me?"

Jeremy blushed his face putting tomatoes across the world to shame. "Aelita I can't. It's not right for me to do that."

Aelita did not seem to understand but excepted it none the less. "Good night Jeremy. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Jeremy nodded and lay back down and fell to sleep quickly. Aelita followed suit quickly and was not troubled by dreams that night anymore. It would not be for a few more weeks that either of them remembered the mysterious boy in the tower. But soon they would never be able to forget him.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and XANA attacks came and went. The memory of the dream about the boy faded from both Aelita and Jeremy's memories. They never even told anyone from the group about him. They were sitting in science class listening to Ms. Hertz drone on and on and on about some subject Odd could never hope to remember. Jeremy was in the back of the class listening intently when he heard a beep come from his computer. He slithered out of his backpack carefully so Ms. Hertz wouldn't see it. Odd and Ulrich and Aelita looked over at him with questioning looks. He nodded his head slightly and raised his hand.

"Mrs. Hertz may I please go to the infirmary?" Jeremy asked pretending to be sick.

Ulrich stood up pushing his chair back from them. "I don't feel good either can I go to the infirmary as well?"

I finally just stood up same time and said together "I'll help them get there."

Ms. Hertz looked at them in annoyance and said "fine just be back soon"

They all walked out of the classroom as they got to the door Aelita put her arm under Jeremy's arm's to support him and Odd the same to Ulrich. They walked out of the science building and once they were outside Odd and Aelita let go of Ulrich and Jeremy. Jimmy turned to the rest of them and said "someone needs to get Yumi and bring her to the factory." Ulrich volunteered to do so and ran off to find Yumi who was in math class.

Everyone else ran into the woods to go to the entrance to the sewer that was hidden there. Jeremy and Aelita picked up two scooters and Odd pick up a skateboard and started towards the factory. They got to the ladder and climbed up onto the bridge in front of factory. They swung the down the ropes and got into the elevator. Jeremy went up to the computer room while I lead and Odd went down to the scanner room. Jeremy started up the virtualization process. They were materialized into a forest sector. Jeremy's disembodied voice came from above.

"XANA has activated a tower and is using it to attack something in sector five. We need to find out what it is. But first deactivate the tower."

I lead a non-nodded. Aelita looked up at the virtual sky and said "okay Jeremy we're on it, where's the tower?"

There is a moment of silence as Jeremy figured out the coordinates for the tower. "Okay" Jeremy's disembodied voice sounded again "it looks like it's about 20° north of where you where you are"

Aelita nodded "we're on Our Way, Jeremy. Send Yumi and Ulrich when they get here." With that Aelita and Odd took off running north towards the tower to deactivate it and stop XANA.

Back at the school Ulrich was just getting to the math building at the school. He looked into the window and tried to catch Yumi's eye. She saw him after about two minutes of him waving his arms the window luckily no one else saw. He motioned for her to come outside her eyes widened as she realized what this meant. As Ulrich turned away and walks began to walk off Yumi raised her hand and asked to go to the infirmary. The teacher nodded and allowed her to go. She walked outside and met up with Ulrich was waiting for her in the courtyard. As she came up to him she asked "XANA?" Ulrich nodded affirmatively they both took off running towards the forest where they would both head to the factory from there. When they got into the sewers the both picked up their skateboards and made their way to the factory. When they got there they went up to the control room to talk to Jeremy. He sitting at the screen in front of the supercomputer and heard the elevator doors opened.

Without looking up he said "Odd and Aelita are already on Lyoko. XANA has activated a tower and is attacking something that's over there. Don't know what it is but we haven't seen any monsters. Go down to the scanner room and I will virtualize you."

That is not in got back in the elevator went down to the scanner room and got inside a scanner and waited to be virtualized onto Lyoko. They landed about 5 feet above the ground but dropped on their feet. Jeremy's disembodied voice sounded from above them "Odd and Aelita should be somewhere nearby. See if you can find them."

Ulrich community looked around they saw a flash of pink hair behind one of the trees. They walked over to where it was. Aelita and Odd hiding behind the tree. Odd grinned up at them when they arrived." What took you so long good buddy?"

To which Ulrich responded "why are you hiding behind a tree when there's no monsters around?"

Odd shrugged and replied "oh you know just relaxing and hanging out."

"Well come on " Yumi said "your vacation is over. Let's get the tower deactivated and be done with this."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they ran off towards the tower. They ran into no monsters whatsoever the entire time they were going there. They got in front of the tower and saw that it did indeed have the red mist around the top of it indicating that XANA had taken it over. Aelita walked up to the front of the tower and phased through the wall. She floated to the top of the tower and put in the code Lyoko and deactivated it.

She said the tower when she did she found on complaining. "That was the most boring trip to Lyoko we've ever had not single monster and nothing happened on earth."

Jeremy's voice sounded from above "don't worry Odd it's not over yet. The planet with those monsters were attacking go to the edge of sector, I'll send the transporter. Here are your vehicles."

They went to the edge of sector and Jeremy put in the code to call the transporter to sector five. When they got there they immediately rushed off to get the key and shut off the timer. There were able to do this without any confrontation with any monsters. They walked out into the celestial dome and waited for Jeremy to talk to them.

It didn't take long Jeremy's voice came to them again "okay as I'm vocalize weren't the monsters were attacking it doesn't look like there's any left that be on your guard near the top of sector five I'm sending your vehicles."

Their vehicles virtualize next to the platform they were standing on Aelita got behind Yumi on the Overwing. They all flew up certain going higher and higher until they reached the very top of sector 5.

Jeremy's disembodied voice came from above once again "okay you should see a large door in front of you. Aelita go to the console and give me control. I will try and crack the security layers on it. It should not take long because they should be recovering from XANA's attack still." The Lyoko team waited for a few minutes while Jeremy typed away at his computer trying to break the security codes. After about five minutes he began to talk again. "okay" he said "That should be good."

As he said this the doors on the Lyoko readers open slowly. They led to a dark room that had absolutely no light. None came from the outside. The room was like a black hole, sucking in all light and destroying it. They descended down into the room going further and further down in the dark recesses of the unknown. Even in Jeremy's control room the screen went black and could tell him anything about it.

As they descended they noticed the room got progressively lighter. Soon they began to make out a platform below the far, far below them. Situated on the platform was an orb of light, dimly glowing with an object inside. When they reached the platform they all stepped cautiously off of their vehicles. They peered closely at the orb, afraid to see what was inside the bubble of light in the dark room.

When they got within 3 feet of it Yumi let out a gasp. Floating in the middle of the orb, in a meditative position with his legs crossed, was a boy about their age. The most curious thing about him was that he was not on Lyoko avatar he was human. Completely human, not virtualized. He held up a black jeans and a black hoodie had the Lyoko symbol (XANA's symbol) in thin binary code. He had on a pair of black high top converse. In his hand he had a silver ring something wasn't etched into it that they couldn't make out. He had dark brown hair that fell down to just above his shoulders. It hung in his face. His face was sharp and elegant getting in the regal look.

Yumi stretched out her hand towards the bubble, frightened but curious at the same time. Her hand touched the bubble and turned back into a human hand. She gasped at what was happening but she couldn't stop. She pushed into the bubble and grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out of the bubble. As soon as he left the bubble it disappeared with a flash extinguishing all light in the room. The walls of the room though began to glow as binary code flew up them on their blue rectangular panels. With them light was brought to the room. For the first time they could see clearly and saw that both Yumi's hand and the boy had reverted into avatars.

As frightened as they had been when the boy was in the bubble it did not even come close to the fear they felt as they looked upon his Lyoko form, a black robe similar to the ones worn by Tibetan monks with a white x across the front. His eyes were covered by a worn piece of white cloth that had binary code streaming across it. A black staff was attached to his back by two straps. Aelita let out a gasp as she suddenly recalled her dream from weeks ago. This was the boy, the boy she had dreamed about so many weeks ago. He was exactly as she had dreamt him only older, quite a few years older. He began to stir as they were standing there. He slowly stood up and seemed to get his bearings before reaching behind his back and removing the strap from where it was. He swung it over his head a few times, almost experimentally. Suddenly, as quick as lightning he swung it and in one swoop devirtualized both Ulrich and Odd. Yumi pulled out her fans and held them behind her in a fighting stance as if to attack but waited to see what the boy would do next. He had spared both her and Aelita so he obviously wanted them for something. His staff began to move again but this time it was down to his side.

His mouth lifted into a slight smile. "Now what on Earth were you going to do with that fan?"

Aelita and Yumi almost gasped when they heard his voice. A smooth, rich sound that filled their ears like music. He smiled that quirky little smile again. and laughed. "Do not worry I will not hurt you or Aelita. I promise."

His voice was so comforting that Yumi lowered her fans, slowly, but she still lowered them. He gestured for her and Aelita to sit down on the floor. He sat down across from them. Aelita had not spoken this entire time, not flinched when Odd and Ulrich had been devirtualized, nothing. She was frozen at seeing the boy she dreamed about here, in person. Yumi tugged on he arm to get her to sit down next to her.

"So" the boy said "How have you been for the past 9 years Aelita? After the supercomputer got shut off a year after we were virtualized I kind of lost track of what was happening."

This snapped Aelita out of her daze. "Things have been fine. I..." As she was speaking the entire room shuddered.

"The boy looked up towards where the doors still lay open. Almost unconcerned he calmly stood up and helped the girls up. "The room is collapsing and will crush in a matter of minutes. If it does it means we are permanently deleted. Take your vehicles back up and go back to earth. I will retreat to one of the sectors and be in one of the way towers. Now go, get out of here. Good bye for now."

The girls hurried to the overwing and jumped on and began to fly to the top of the room. As they did pieces of the walls began to fall. Yumi had to dodge and weave quite a bit to avoid being hit and crushed by anything. They flew out of the room just in time to watch as it fell in on itself. They flew back into sector 5 to where the transporter had set them down and contacted Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Aelita called out "Can you please materialize us?"

There was no comment from Jeremy but the girls characters faded leaving behind only a wire frame which that to also faded. In the scanner room two of the scanners let out a hiss and the doors opened letting out steam and two girls. Odd and Ulrich jumped up from where they were sitting in the scanner room and ran over to them to catch them as they fell. Being rematerialized from sector 5 hurt, a lot. Odd ran to Aelita and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and helped her into the elevator. Ulrich ran over to Yumi, scared out of his mind because she was just lying there. He knew that it was safe and that she was perfectly fine but still seeing her hurt always upset him. He gently kneeled next to her and slipped his arm under hers to support her and help her walk. This did not last long as the rush from being devirtualized hit her completely she passed out. Ulrich sighed. This didn't happen a lot but ever so often it would. He knelt down again and picked her up and carried her bridal style. She snuggled into his chest a little bit and sighed. Ulrich blushed and sent a silent thank you to God that that she was asleep right now. He carried her over to the elevator where Odd and Aelita, who had regained most of her strength by now, both raised an eyebrow at him but he gave them a look that said knock it off.

They ascended to the computer room where Jeremy was waiting for them. Ulrich set Yumi down in the chair in front of the computer which Jeremy had vacated when he saw her passed out. They sat around for the next half hour waiting for Yumi to wake up and questioning Aelita about the mystery boy that had attacked Ulrich and Odd. As they were talking The supercomputer beeped signaling that something had happened. This woke Yumi who moved out of the chair so Jeremy could sit down. She went over and leaned against Ulrich because she was still pretty exhausted from the devirtualization. Ulrich blushed but Yumi seemed to tired to even notice.

Jeremy pulled up what had alerted him on the computer. t was an email. It was addressed from Aaron Schaffer. It read:

Hello Lyoko Warriors,

I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to the geisha who woke me from my sleep. I would also like to apologize to the samurai and purple cat that I devirtualized. I did not fear Aelita and did not see a weapon on the geisha so they seemed to pose no threat. It was nothing personal but you represented the biggest threat. Now I would like to know what you intend to do now that you have awoken me. I was made to protect Aelita so my preference would be to be materialized on Earth. In this e-mail I have included a program for my virtualization. I leave the decision up to you.

Good bye for now,

Aaron Schaffer

Everyone was silent. Odd turned to everyone else. "I say we take a vote. All for materializing this guy?" Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd all raised their hands. Ulrich just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

Yumi saw this and got onto him. "Why don't you want him in the group? Are you mad because he devirtualized you?"

Ulrich shook his head "No it's just that I haven't really talked to him much but if you guys trust him then I guess I trust you enough to trust him." With that Ulrich raised his hand as well. Everyone cheered.

"Okay" Jeremy said over the noise of Odd's screaming "I will work on creating him I guess he will g by Aaron Schaffer while he is here. We will get him enrolled into Kadic as a boarder. It should be about a week or two before we materialize him."

**AN)** Finished! Tell me what you think. Review please! I enjoy incorporating other peoples ideas into my work s if you want something to happen leave it in the comments or PM me. I read every comment so I will see it. Did you like the Yumi/Ulrich moment I put in there? Was it good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? got ideas for more? tell me in PM or Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Jeremy worked furiously. Barely ever leaving the supercomputer. He was in his element. Hacking into school servers and government databases. He created a rough ID for Aaron in two days but spent a superfluous amount of time perfecting and fine tuning everything. Going so far as to create report cards for every grade and a few discipline reports but not many. Everyone was getting a little tired of waiting except for Aaron who figured that he had spent ten plus years away from the Earth and that two weeks were not going to kill him. Finally one Friday night Jeremy collected his friends and brought them all to his room.

"It's done. Fake ID, records, grades, social security number, everything. He is an exchange student from Great Britain who has come to France to get a better education (Do not take this personally if you are in Great Britain to be honest I have no idea the educational quality of France or Great Britain) and to be closer to his old friend Aelita who he once met on a trip to Canada. Lets go to the factory and tell him the great news."

Everybody cheered but very quietly so as not to wake Jim. Yumi had permission to sleep over at Kadic tonight with Aelita so they were all there and set off for the factory immediately. They ran through the woods to the entrance to the sewer system and climbed down into the sewers. Jeremy and Aelita picked up their scooters and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all picked up their skateboards and set off for the factory. Soon they reached the ladder leading to the bridge and climbed up Jeremy first and Yumi last with Ulrich helping her up. They all ran for the opening of the factory and grabbed a rope and swung down it with practiced ease. They all got into the elevator and waited for Jeremy to type in the code. They ascended to the computer room to let Jeremy begin the process.

First Jeremy sat down and localized the forest sectors way tower. A scan proved that a human avatar was inside the tower. "Aaron?" Jeremy said over the headset. "Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here Jeremy. Are we ready for it?"

"Yep"

"Well lets begin shall we."

The code Jeremy was working with was far from as refined as the one he used with Aelita but this meant there was less of a chance of XANA being able to corrupt it. It also meant that Jeremy and Aaron both had to code pieces code when needed. It was a long and arduous task that bored the others in a matter of seconds. Odd resorted to telling stories to Yumi and Ulrich while Aelita stared at the computer, or more specifically the boy working it, and began daydreaming. For the next few hours they sat and talked and daydreamed as Jeremy and Aaron worked tirelessly at the code. Gradually the Lyoko Warriors began to drift off to sleep. First was Aelita who was already daydreaming about her and Jeremy. Next was Odd who actually dropped off in the middle of a sentence. Yumi went soon after that, her head falling against Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich fought a losing battle to keep his blush down when she did this but he to soon succumbed to the lure of sleep, his head falling to land on op of Yumi's. It was another hour after thy all fell asleep that Jeremy and Aaron had finally finished. There was a loud beeping that startled everyone out of sleep as the dry run showed the program worked.

Aelita woke up with a jerk and a muffled "Jeremy!" to which both the boy mentioned and Aelita blushed at. Odd jerked his head up with a snort and smirked when he saw Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi and Ulrich's reaction were, by far, the most entertaining. Yumi awoke first and was aware of three things very suddenly. One she was sleeping on her best friends shoulder. Two Odd had taken out a camera and was taking pictures. And three, she was to comfortable to move. Ulrich stirred soon after her though and lifted his head and saw what had happened. As sleep lifted from both Ulrich and Yumi's eyes they both jumped away from each other blushing furiously. They both walked over to the computer but on opposite sides and avoiding each others gaze the whole way.

Jeremy just shook his head at his and called everyone's attention back to the computer. "Odd, Ulrich why don't you two go down to the scanner room and welcome our guest as he is materialzed for the first time." They both nodded and got into the elevator and descended to the scanner room to wait for the new boy. Jeremy began the materialization process.

On Lyoko

Aaron stood in the way tower of the forest and waited for Jeremy to begin the program. All around him the blue rectangles full of binary code began to peel off of the walls and circle him. He disappeared in a flash of light.

In the scanner room

Odd and Ulrich were sitting impatiently for Aaron to show up. Suddenly from one of the scanners a hiss sounded throughout the room. It opened and a rush of smoke poured from the opening. Lying inside the scanner, passed out like Aelita had been her first time, and looking exactly as he had in the bubble back on sector 5 was Aaron. He groaned as he gained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He heard a gasp from his left. He looked to the left and saw Aelita standing there with her hands over her mouth. His deep blue eyes gave her a questioning look but she waved it off. She tackled him in a hug to everyone except Aarons surprise. He hugged her back and smiled when she pulled back and stood up and went back over to Jeremy. He sat up and looked around the room. He saw Jeremy, who he had chatted with while working on his materialization. He also saw the samurai boy from Lyoko, Ulrich, Jeremy had said his name was. Next to him on his left was the cat boy from Lyoko, Odd, a name that did the boy justice. On Ulrich's right was the Japanese geisha from Lyoko, Yumi. He smiled at each of them in turn and nodded in greeting.

Jeremy came forward with a thick manila folder. "This" he said "Is all the information you will need. It contains birth certificate, life story, everything. You are supposed to get to Kadic tomorrow morning and get enrolled and get a room. Tomorrow is a holiday so we have the day off. You can sleep here in the factory tonight if you want."

Aaron smiled "Thank you all so much for all you have done. I will go to the school tomorrow and get my classes. Now you guys need to get back so you don't get caught."

**AN) **Ok so that was a short chapter and I am sorry but I wanted to get his materialization down and out of the way as soon as possible. More and longer chapters will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

*beep* *beep* *beep* Ulrich groaned and sat up out of bed as Odd's stupid alarm started to go off again. He reached behind him and grabbed his pillow off the bed and threw it at Odd who, somehow, was still asleep. Odd jerked up when the pillow and fell to the floor in a tangle of sheets and blonde hair. Ulrich laughed as Odd attempted to unravel himself from the mess he had created in his sleep last night.

Ulrich stood up and walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel and toothbrush and tooth paste. "Come on Odd, I want to get a shower before all the hot water is gone." With that he walked out of the room leaving Odd to struggle on his own. He laughed quietly to himself as he walked down to the showers. When he got there he went to an open shower and got in. He let the warm water puond against his back for a few seconds before turning and finishing his shower. He got out a few minutes later and dried off quickly. He walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom.

He started back for his room and passed Odd on the way. He still looked like he was half asleep but he was stumbling towards the bathroom. Ulrich got into his room and got dressed and headed for the cafeteria. When he got there he was surprised to see Yumi sitting there with Aelita and Jeremy before he remembered, she had slept over the night before. The night before! Aaron had been virtualized! He had totally forgotten about that. He got in the queue to get his breakfast and accepted the food from Rosa gratefully. He walked over to where Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi were sitting and sat down on Yumi's left.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked casually. As he said this he noticed for the first time Jeremys laptop on the table.

"I am hacking into Mr. Delmas' personal computer to leave a message suggesting that one of us shows Aaron around the campus today." The aforementioned genius said without looking up from his computer.

Yumi and Aelita just shook their heads and laughed quietly at him while Ulrich nodded in acceptance. They heard Rosa laugh and all turned to look over and saw Odd on his knees, begging for another helping. Rosa decided to take pity on the poor boy and gave him an extra helping but then told him to go sit down. He nodded quickly and got up, grabbed his tray and walked over to them and sat down and began to inhale all the food on his plate. They all looked away from the disgusting sight and Ulrich, being the only (bar Odd) who hadn't finished his food suddenly found that he was not that hungry anymore and pushed his food away from him.

It didn't last long. Odd began to eat from it as well as his tray began to run out. Jeremy barely even registered Odds presence as he continued to hack the principals e-mail. He was done in a few minutes and joined the rest of the group in being disgusted by Odd.

Meanwhile in the principals office Aaron stood in front of the man as he sat at his desk. "Well" the principal began "You seem to be an excellent student, there should be no problem letting you board here. A room just opened up a boy named, William Dunbar I think was planning on joining us soon but canceled just recently. He was going to be a boarder so a room was set up for him. You may have it if you wish." To this Aaron nodded. "Very well" the principal began again "I will have one of our students show you around." As he said this a window popped up on his computer. It was a reminder that he had apparently written saying that it would be a good idea for one of Belpois's friends to show him around because they already boarded at the school, or at least most of them. He nodded to himself thinking what an ingenious person he was and how that would be perfect.

"Jim!" he called to the gym teacher that was standing outside. Jim rushed in and stood at attention before the principal.

"Yes sir?" a he asked wondering why he had been called in.

"Can you please take this young man to the cafeteria and tell Ms. Ishiyama to show him around for the next week please."

Jim nodded and motioned Aaron to follow him. "Come with me please."

Aaron nodded his head and began to follow Jim. They walked to the cafeteria and went inside. Jim led him over to Jeremy and his friends. "Ms. Ishiyama!"

Yumi looked up to see who was calling her name. She saw Jim and Aaron standing next to him. She put on her best confused face and walked over to him. By this time attention had started to drift towards them. "What can I do for you Jim?" Yumi asked.

"This is Aaron Schaffer, he is new at Kadic and the principal would like for you to show him around and help him for the next week." He then handed her a sheet of paper. "That is his room number and class schedule. Help him with it ok?"

Yumi nodded in acceptance and motioned for Aaron to follow her to the table. As they sat down the teenage banshee walked over to their table. "Well hello there." Sissy said in her high pitched annoying voice. "My name is Sissy, what's your name?"

Aaron looked up at her "My name is Aaron. It is nice to meet you Sissy. Now I do not want to keep you from eating because of boring old me. I insist that you go and eat, we can meet in the park later if you would like to talk."

Everyone stared at him in shock. He had just politely told the principals daughter to go away but that he would talk to her later. Sissy didn't seem to realize and nodded stupidly as he flashed a grin at her. "Ok" she said in a weak voice "I will… um…see… you there… I guess." She turned and walked away to her table still in shock at the grin.

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stared at him. Then Ulrich started laughing. "I am so sorry for you." He said in a small voice "Thank you though." At everyone's confused expressions he explained "Sissy has found a new object to pour her affection onto and it's not me." Realization struck everyone and they sent sympathetic looks Aarons way.

Yumi stood up "Well come on Aaron. I will show you your room and show you around to your classes. It looks as if you are in all the classes with me so that will be easier. Come on! No rest for the weary. We can all meet up in Jeremy's room before lunch today ok?" with that she took Aaron by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria. Ulrich glared at them as they left.

Odd looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Dude what's wrong? Jealous? Don't worry I doubt Aaron is going to steal your girl."

Ulrich blushed and punched Odd in the arm "She is not my girl we are just good friends ok?"

Odd laughed at that "Yeah sure, whatever you say Ulrich. Now what do you want to do until lunch?"

"I got some Tetris (I think that's the game he plays) that needs to be beaten so I am going to buckle down and get that done. What about you?"

"I...uh... got to go and practice my skateboarding." Odd said quietly.

Ulrich laughed. "So I am gaming, Odds flirting with Sam," at this Odd blushed furiously "what are you and Jeremy going to do Aelita?

Aelita shrugged. "I don't know probably program for a while. So we are all meeting up in Jeremy's room just before lunch?" everybody nodded "Okay well me and Jeremy are going to go there and start programing I guess. See you guys later." Aelita closed the top of Jeremy's laptop so he would have to stop programing for a second and move from the table. Odd and Ulrich laughed and they all waved good bye and went about doing their own respective activities.

Meanwhile Yumi was showing Aaron to his room after giving him a tour of the campus. "Ok this is your room, it's a little bare but you can do whatever you want to it as long as it is not permanent. Everything you put up you have to take down. After summer you will get the same room again so you can leave it up over the summer if you want. I guess that is about it."

Aaron nodded vaguely and looked around the room and sat down on the bed. "So you have told me all about the school but nothing about yourself or anybody else in the group. Care to fill me in?"

Yumi laughed and nodded. "Okay well There is Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and obviously me. Odd was first to be materialized onto Lyoko but Jeremy was the one who found the computer." And so for the next three hours Yumi told him about their adventures and explained the whole group dynamic to him. He never interrupted and asked only one question at the very end. "So are you and Ulrich dating? Because it seems like you are, considering how jealous he was when we left the cafeteria but you didn't say that during your story."

Yumi's face erupted into a ferocious blush and she refused to look at him. "Oh look at the time, we should probably head over to Jeremy's room to meet up with the others." She stood up quickly and walked out of the room leaving a laughing Aaron in her wake. He followed her to Jeremy's room, committing the path to memory. When they reached the door Yumi didn't stop to knock and just opened the door. Sitting at the computer was Jeremy typing a mile a minute with Aelita looking over his shoulder and talking to him as he typed. Yumi plopped down onto Jeremy's bed and with out turning or giving any physical sign that he had even heard her come in Jeremy said "Hello Yumi, hi Aaron, how was your morning?"

Yumi looked at him incredulously "How did you know it was me?"

Jeremy smiled "Easy" he said "I heard two people come in and I knew Odd was flirting with Sam still and Ulrich, well Ulrich is off doing something or another but they would certainly not come in together. Also you didn't knock. Ulrich knocks and opens the door and knocks. Odd flings the door open and yells "Einstein!" See simple"

Everyone just looked at Jeremy in some form of awe. As they were staring the door opened again and there was a knock after it was opened. Ulrich walked in "Hey guys what's up?" just as he closed the door behind him it was flung open and a bouncy Odd bounded into the room "Einstein!" he shouted. Now Yumi Aelita and Aaron went back to staring at Jeremy in awe leaving Odd and Ulrich to shrug and join in on staring at Jeremy in awe. Jeremy through all of this still had not even looked up from his computer, nor had he faltered in his typing of computer code. Everyone shook there head at the young genius.

"Okay everyone LETS GO TO LUNCH!" (Three guesses on who said that.)

Everyone laughed at Odds antics and stood up and headed for the door. Jeremy saved his work and brought up the rear. They walked as a group, Odd bouncing next to Aaron at the front, Aelita walking quietly next to Jeremy in the middle, and Yumi and Ulrich walking silently next to each other at the back. They came into the lunch room like this and all got into the queue for food. After a few minutes of waiting (and Odd begging) they all sat down at their table and began to eat. Lunch was a fun but uneventful affair filled with laughter and jokes and rounds of teasing flung in all directions though most was in Ulrich and Yumi's direction. For the rest of the day the group proceded to hang out and do a total of nothing exciting but had fun doing it. Overall it was a good first day for Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

This new found peace that Aaron was enjoying away from Lyoko was not to last though. About one week after he had been first virtualized came an attack that shattered their peace. Everything had been going very well for the past week. Aaron stopped getting lost after a few days and was easily in the top 10% of his class, Yumi being one of the only ones that beat him in class. The only thing that provided constant annoyance was Sissy. It seemed that she had moved on from Ulrich, a fact for which Ulrich (and Yumi, though she would never admit it) was extremely grateful. She had taken however to obsessing over Aaron. Aaron was a wonderful student though and after only a few minutes Odd had taught him how to get rid of her efficiently.

Aaron and Yumi were sitting in math class listening to Mrs. Meyers drone on and on and on about some ridiculous equation that everyone would forget about three minutes after leaving her class. Everyone was dozing off to the steady beat of Mrs. Meyers voice when she suddenly stopped in the middle of her lecture. Everyone jerked awake and looked at her. She was hunched over in pain. Very abruptly she stood up straight and turned around. Everyone gasped as one and a few people fainted.

Her eyes were different. Her pupils were gone and in place of them was the eye of XANA flickering. She snarled and jumped at Aaron and Yumi who were sitting next to each other in the class. As soon as they had seen her eyes though they had jumped up and moved for the door. They flung it open and ran straight into Ulrich who was right outside the door. They got up and began to run again.

"I was coming to get you there is a "XANA attack"" Aaron and Yumi finished for Ulrich. "we know, a specter possessed Mrs. Meyers." Ulrich nodded

"Ok let's go. Jeremy Aelita and Odd are all at the factory already. You two head after them." He turned back to the school.

Yumi grabbed his arm and stopped him "What are you going to do?"

Ulrich smiled and responded "I need to ask a teacher about a math equation. I can't seem to remember it."

Yumi nodded and smiled weakly at his really bad joke and let go of his arm. She and Aaron turned towards the forest and ran to the sewer. When they got to the factory they went up to the computer room to see Jeremy.

When they got there Jeremy barely looked at them. "Odd and Aelita are on Lyoko already. Get going they are about to run into some trouble."

Yumi and Aaron nodded and headed for the scanner room. They got in the scanners and Jeremy virtualized them. They landed on their feet in the desert sector. They immediately had to start dodging lasers that were being fired from a squad of three kankrelats. Odd smiled and waved at him. "Hey! Glad you are here. I was getting a little bored around here." They laughed at him.

"What's the deal? A few kankrelats got you down Odd?" Yumi asked teasing him. As she said this she pulled her fans and threw them casually behind her. They flew behind her at high speeds. Spinning with deadly accuracy towards the monsters. They hit one each, a direct hit on the symbol on them. She stuck her hands in the air and caught the fans perfectly and closed them again. She smirked at Odds incredulous look and winked at Aelita who was stifling giggles. Aaron reached behind him and pulled out his staff. For the first time everyone except Aelita, who had seen it in her dreams, got a good look at it. About 2 meters long and solid black it was beautifully carved. It bore a slight resemblance to a tower on Lyoko a smooth cylinder that descended to a slight mass of twisted cable looking things that twisted up part of the tower near the ottom.

He stood up from his kneeling position behind their cover and slowly began to walk towards the remaining monster. He calmly moved his staff to deflect the lasers coming at him. He walked up to the monster slowly and raised his staff, then he brought it down on its head so hard that it was crushed. He motioned for the others to come out from hiding and to follow him. He looked up at the sky, "Jeremy, where is the tower located?"

Jeremys disembodied voice came a moment later. "20 degrees north. And step on it I don't know how well Ulrich is faring against Ms. Meyers."

Everyone on Lyoko nodded their head and began to run in the direction Jeremy had indicated. They were not able to run for long. In front of the tower sat three krabs and two tarantulas.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. Xana didn't want us to get bored so he sent us some playmates. He is so considerate." Everyone looked at Odd in exasperation at his, well, his oddness. Yumi reached behind her and grabbed her fans while Odd loaded some laser arrows into his hands and Aaron lifted his staff into a defensive position. As one they all charged towards the monsters. Yumi jumped, back flipping onto one of the krabs she opened a fan and sent it flying into the eye in it's head. Odd ran past the krabs and began to taunt the tarantulas. Aaron ran up to the other tow krabs and jumped on one. The top of his staff began to change, flattening and sharpening into a blade he stabbed downwards with the blade and killed the krab. As it vanished he jumped over the other one. As he did he lowered his staff so the blade raked across the eye on top of it. As he landed it blew up. He didn't stop though. Once he landed he threw his staff like a javelin, it speared one of the tarantulas in the head as Odd shot the last one.

"Aelita get to the tower." Aelita nodded and took off for the tower.

Meanwhile Ulrich was still trying to occupy Mrs. Meyers. She had gradually pushed him back through the woods and at some point she had picked up a stick and was now trying to bash in Ulrich head with it. Ulrich dodged and ducked trying to stay alive and not get seriously injured. He was lucky for a good amount of the fight, dodging every attack and thanking his luck stars he had gotten into martial arts. His luck could not hold however. Mrs. Meyers eventually got in a lucky strike and knocked him to the ground. He fell back, his head spinning. Mrs. Meyers took this as an opportunity to run off towards the factory.

Back on Lyoko XANA was putting effort into stopping Aeltia from reaching the tower. Two mega tanks rolled out from behind the tower and rolled towards them. The positioned themselves so that they could do the maximum amount of damage, this being crossing their angles so the beams crossed each other and made it difficult to dodge in any direction. They opened up and began to charge energy, Aaron sprinted as fast he could and flipped over Aelita and landed right where the beams would cross. He slammed his staff into the ground and concentrated for a moment.

Binary code began to form in front of him. It formed a dome in front of him and Aelita. Just as it finished forming the megatanks unleashed their lasers. The lasers sped at high speeds and slammed into the binary code shield and bounced off to the side. Odd took advantage of this and shot two laser arrows at the eye in both mega tanks and destroyed them. Aaron motioned for Aelita to go forward. She ran to the tower and ran inside. She walked to the center of the platform and looked up.

Mrs. Meyers opened the elevator on the computer room floor.

Aelita walked up to the panel.

Mrs. Meyers threw Jeremy out of the chair and began to type.

Aelita entered code LYOKO and watched as the rectangles flew down the tower.

Mrs. Meyers smirked as she hit the enter button and then seized up as the tower was deactivated. She fainted back into the chair. Jeremy got up and began to type on the computer. "Ok guys we are going to have to return to the past, Now." as he said this he activated the return to the past program.

A white light engulfed everything.

Jeremy sat up in his bed. The return to the past had worked of course. He got dressed and walked to the cafeteria room. When he got there he was surprised to see only Ulrich sitting there. Ulrich looked a little worried to see only him walk in without the others.

"Jeremy what happened? Where are they?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted. "Stern! Belpois!" Jim yelled across the cafeteria, "Come with me now!"

They looked at each other and shrugged but got up and walked after Jim. Thy were headed for the principals office. They walked inside and were shocked with who was there. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the principals office looking thoroughly distressed.

The principal looked up at Them and waved them over. Mrs. Isiyamas face was streaked with tears while Mr. Ishiyama just looked a bit disturbed but his eyes showed he was truly worried. The principal spoke up "Mr. Stern, Mr. Belpois, thank you for joining us. We have a problem that concerns your friend Ms. Ishiyama. Her parents woke up this morning to find her missing from their house. They came here, wondering if she had come here or had seen either of you."

He didn't put in a question but it was obvious he expected them to answer him. Ulrich began to get his "I'm deeply uncomfortable so I am going to brood like there is no tomorrow" face on while Jeremy considered his words for a moment. Finally Jeremy spoke up "Sir, we have not seen Yumi recently. Now that you mention it though we haven't seen Odd Della Robia, Aaron Schaffer, or Aelita Stones this morning either. We were actually talking about it when Jim came and got us."

The principal nodded, deeply disturbed by this information. "Very well, you may go. Please tell me if you think of anything, anything at all."

They both nodded and excused themselves from his office.

They both looked at each other, "Lets get to the factory now." They said this in tandem and began to run off towards the factory.

**AN) **Finished! Wonderful isn't it. The next chapter will be what happened to Odd, Yumi, Aaron, and Aelita and Jeremy trying to fix it. Points for anyone who guesses what happened before I put up the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to Eric Lyoko for the idea for the force field of Aarons. If oyu have any ideas either leave them in the reviews or, preferably, PM me your idea. Thanks bye.


End file.
